Fairy Tail (The Magic Within)
by DerbyDevil
Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Erza accepted a mission and venture deep into the Celeste Town's Forest. Where they encountered two sisters that is known for being powerful witches- Lucy H. and Michelle H. However, Team Natsu did not only intend to complete the mission, but also request help to save a friend's life from a dreadful curse. (Maybe Nalu and other ships moments)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, and I hope that you peeps that are reading are enjoying it as much as I am writing it and as well as planning along the story.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Fairy Tail, as it is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima! I only own the story plot that I have created my own, and few other characters that does not even appear within the manga and anime!

 **Chapter One: All Magic Begins, With A Encounter**

The once brilliant sun shines with its magnificent beauty, falls into a deep slumber. Bringing the sapphire skies into a silent, dark night. And rise with a luminous pearl, dragging tiny jewels to fill the empty, night sky.

The darkness lurks within the deep forest of Celeste town, where there rest a small cottage wrapped with leafy vines and enchanting flowers. Tiny green lights danced along the water, as the bugs and frogs sing in harmony. The trees rustle along with the tiny breeze, follow by few bushes.

"Are you sure this is the right way Erza?" questioned a black spiky black colored hair and dark blue eyes. There's also a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his black hair. His body is toned and muscular as he was wearing a white trench coat with black patterns engraved it. He wears nothing underneath, as it shows his abs and chest expect he wears a necklace that resembles a sword. He also bears a dark blue mark that is placed on his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. He wears simple black baggy pants as it is being tucked into a brown boot. His eyes looked at the red-haired woman, who is carrying a torch burning in bright red-orange flames as she grabs it.

The woman has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Yet her hair tends to cover her right eyes that she bears. She wears a silver colored armor on her chest, as it hides her shoulders and her neck, and a blue skirt along with black boots. Because of the light of the torch, it also reveals through her hair that there are a silver, diamond-shaped earrings attached to her ears. The woman, known as Erza placed her left hand on her chin and said, "That's weird, it should be around here."

Then a laugh came along. "I can't believe that even Erza can get us lost!" The laughing continues, as it is ringing in Ezra's ears. The laugh was uncontrollable, as Erza's right hand was shaking, and felt a tick mark appear on her head. And with that, Ezra faced the person that was laughing uncontrollably and whacked it on the person's head, causing the person that was once laughing like a clown, cries in horror.

The person was a boy who has lightly tanned skin, and has spiky pink colored hair, along with onyx eyes and has abnormal sharp canines. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold-trimmed black waistcoat left opened and untucked to his white knee-length trousers bound by a brown belt as it shows his muscular upper body and a thick black wristband attached on his left wrist. His shoes were open-toed black sandals, as he also wears a white, scaled pattern scarf wrapped around his neck. In addition, he also bears a red mark that is located below on his right shoulder.

The pink haired boy is now currently facepalming onto the floor, with several bumps on his head.

"What an idiot." said the black haired boy, shaking his head while having his right hand on his forehead.

"Hey! Whatcha say you Popsicles?!" shouted the pink haired boy, as he had quickly recovered from the previous injuries as he had tick marks appear on his forehead.

"I said that you're an idiot, you Flame Brain!" barked back the black haired boy.

"You wanna fight Ice Princess?!" As the pink haired girl smashed his forehead against the black haired boy. Both of the boys have tick mark appearing, as their expression is filled with anger.

"Bring it Pinkie!"

With those remarks, the pink haired boy has a fiery atmosphere around him, while the black haired boy has coldness surrounding him.

However, before the two boys can do anything, the next thing they know, their faces were eating the rich soil of the ground, with several head bumps appearing.

"Enough both of you!" Barked Erza angrily. "We need to hurry up and complete this mission. And if I see you two fighting again, you both will be facing me. Is that clear?!"

The words that Erza spoke, soon made her face expression turn into a menacing woman. Where the aura around her, suddenly drops to zero degrees colder than the black haired boy once released.

Both of the boys quickly scrambled up and hug each other tightly as they cried the word "Yes, Madam!"

And with that situation settled, Erza then turns her back around and scanned the dark forest with her only light. Where then, a tiny green light appeared in front of her. Yet the moment Erza turned, the boys bashed their heads together again.

"Gray, Natsu," said Erza as she turned around, where the black haired boy has his right shoulder around the pink haired back, and the pink haired boy is doing the same to the black haired boy's back.

"Yes, Ezra?" answered the black haired boy, known as Gray, as he has a smile on his face, as the corner of his lips twitched.

"I think we found it," replied Ezra with a serious tone. And with that cue, both Gray and the pink haired boy known as Natsu stopped being a buddy and walked towards where Erza is standing.

"You sure, Erza?" Questioned Gray as he raised an eyebrow.

"Positive." Erza answered with confidence, "Found a firefly."

And with that cue, Gray and Natsu smirked, as Natsu pounded his fist together, where tiny sparks of flames appeared. "I'm all fired it up!"

Meanwhile back in the cottage within the woods

A feminine sigh is heard.

"I wonder when sis is coming back." said a girl with wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes complete with fair skin. She was wearing a pale-ish white silky gown covering her entire body, and a red bow attached to her chest. Her bare feet touch the soft fur on the rug where she is bending down and gently caress the black fur of a dog in front of her, whose eyes are shut and as it grunts. The girl smiles gently and said, "Well, aren't you a good boy." And start ruffing the dog's cheeks with both of her hands. She continues, "I can't wait till _she's_ back."

With the gentle touch of the hand that the dog felt, his ears suddenly perk up, opening his red eyes, and let out a low threatening growl.

"What's wrong?" Questioned the dark blonde girl with a worried tone. Then she stopped, as her eyes widen a bit. She snapped her head towards the wooden door, the entrance of the cottage. "I sense magic, and it's not my sister." She stood up, as she softens face melted away, and replaced with eyes sharpen and face stern.

She walked towards the door, followed by the dog staying by her side. Through the glass, she can see a bright light burning fiercely coming towards her. She spoke with an icy tone, "Mages." The dog growl once again She looked at the dog and patted his head, and with a soft voice she said, "It's alright buddy, we'll chase them away."

And with that, she opens the door and took a step out, where her feet touched the coldness of the cobblestone. Fireflies begin to swarm around the intruder, creating lights that made the dark blonde girl seeing their faces, where it is Erza being fascinated by the fireflies, where Gray with his hands tucked into his pant pocket is looking around his surroundings, and lastly Natsu having both of his hands behind his back looking at the surroundings as well.

Seeing them, the dark blonde girl begins to walk towards them followed by the dog.

"Ah," said Erza as the fireflies that were once swarming them, suddenly flew away and is surrounding the dark blonde girl who is flying towards them, as if the fireflies is giving the girl the power to levitate herself.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu all widen their eyes as they were speechless of the girl that is gently flying towards them. Then landed a few feet away.

"Who are you?" The dark blonde girl asked with a coldness in her voice. "You are not welcome here." As followed by a threatening growl by the dog.

"Wow! Are you a wind dragon slayer just like Wendy?!" Exclaim Natsu as he smiled happily.

"Dragon Slayer?" Questioned the dark blonde girl as she slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah! You know-" Natsu was then cut off by Gray who placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu turns around, with Gray having a serious expression.

"Before you start yapping, Flame Breath." said Gray then looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

"Whatcha say Shaved Ice?!"

" I asked that question first." Barked the dark blonde girl. "Now speak!" The tone of her voice is menacing and filled with anger.

Erza who noticed her tone spoke with confidence. "My name is Erza, and these are my friends and teammate Gray and Natsu." Who she then gestures her hands towards the two boys to identify them. She continues, "We are mages from Fairy Tail and we are here from a quest that is sent to us from Mayor Bourgeois. We are told the-"

"Mayor Bourgeois." mumbled the dark blonde girl at the moment the words rolled off of her tongue, her face darkens, " I see." And with that remark, the dark blonde girl jumped a few steps backward, and the moment she landed a green magic circle engraved with vines and unknown symbols appear. And then she spoke 'Ρίζες" (vines)

"Wha-"

Then the ground begins to shake uncontrollably, as part of the ground that Erza and the boys are standing to begin to lift it as roots begin to seep out of the ground. Because of the unstable, Erza dropped her torch and Natsu's face begins to turn green, as saliva begins to seep out from his lips.

"What the heck?!" shouted Gray as the roots shot up and wrapped tightly on Gray's body, binding his arms as well. Same goes for Erza and Natsu whose face is still green.

"You are the fifth challenger." said the dark blonde girl as her voice is filled with anger.

"Fifth…?" Questioned Gray, as the roots tighten around his body, causing him pain.

"My sister and I did nothing wrong!" shouted the dark blonde girl with all her might. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

The roots that bind Erza, Gray and Natsu begin to tighten even more than before, as they were lifting it even higher to the sky.

Ezra begins to wince in pain. Taken notice this, Gray shouted in anger, "Hey Flame Brain, use your-"

"Uhh." groan Natsu, as his cheeks are puffed, as he begins to drool from the corner of his mouth. "I...can't…."

Gray jaw dropped, as he is in shock, but quickly recovered. And so, with the decision Gray begins to struggle under the roots, he turns his hand as his palm is facing the roots. He touched it with this fingertips.

And in the instant, the roots stopped moving, as it is covered in ice. Follow up, where it shatters into thousand shards, releasing his teammates as they landed on their feet, except for Natsu crashing down.

"Thanks, Gray," said Erza as she clutches her left arm slightly.

"You alright?" said Gray, noticing Erza's actions.

"Just a little bit broken." Replied Ezra, "But I'll be fine."

Gray wanted to say something, but shut his mouth and nodded in response. He turns to Natsu who is now rubbing his face, as his green color die down.

" How long do you intend to sit around?" barked Gray as he makes a stance.

"Shut it Popsicle!" Barked back Natsu, as he stood up as his eyes glared at the girl in front of them as he shouts angrily, " Why did you attack us?!"

The girl tilted her head in annoyance, as the dog beside her, was growling non stop as his black fur begins to curl upwards.

"I don't talk to other people." said the dark blonde girl as another magic circle appears, "Especially when they are _dead_! Arise and stand with me!"

Just in a cue, the ground shakes once more, as the wind starts brewing.

"What now?!" Shout Gray, Natsu, and Erza looked at the ground.

The ground shakes, as the soil starts clawing their way onto the surface until a gigantic hand covered in dirt and rocks claw its way onto the surface and revealed a soil rock-like monster.

"What the heck is that?!" shouted Gray in shock, as about three souls rock-like monster was formed from the ground.

"Who cares!" shouted Natsu, smirking as he pounds his fist together again. "I'm gonna just beat them back down to the ground."

Then, a loud growl is heard from behind Ezra. Hearing that growl, Ezra quickly jump to the side, with only have an iron spear with covered with vines replaced in her original position.

"Erza!" Shouted Gray and Natsu in unison.

Then a second growl is heard, making Gray and Natsu looking to their left side, where the sound resonates. A paw appears as it is covered with vines and dirt. As the moon rises high, creating the light to shine upon the creature, it reveals a tree-like monster holding an iron spear, riding a tiger like a boar. As similar to other creatures, they are all over with dirt, soil and mostly vines.

"What is that?" Question Gray

"That is cool!" Exclaim Natsu, with stars in his eyes.

The tiger-like boar straddle alone side towards the dark blonde girl, standing in front of Gray and Natsu. While the on the right side, the rider walked towards the spear and pulled it out from the dirt, glaring at Erza as it also went side to side to the second rider.

""The previous challenger came along with several friends. Lost an arm, leg, and an eye." Threaten the dark blonde girl, with her icy tone, "Now which part of _your_ limb are you leaving behind?"

"How about neither!" shouted back Natsu as both of his fists is lighten in flames and start charging towards the army of the creature. "I'll just finish this in one shot!"

"Idiot-" Shouted back Gray, as he watches Natsu recklessly charge up front.

"Dragon's God Brilliant Flame!" Natsu with one hand is engulfed in brilliant red flames, while the other is engulfed in brilliant dark flames and jumped into the air and smashed the flames together, as the flames were combined and twisted into one flame into the area where the girl is.

After that, Natsu landed on his feet safely, as he watches the flames burning brightly. However, the once brilliant flame was then twisted as if the middle has a vertex. Making the flames smaller and smaller.

"What?!" Shocked Natsu in surprise.

As the flames diminished, a new creature appears behind the flames. A gigantic black three-headed dog appears with each of their jaws each burning with flames.

" A dog?" said Natsu "So big!" As his eyes were popping out.

"Three-headed dog?" shocked Gray, as his eyes widen. "Not only that, it ate that idiot's flame."

"Nice job, Cerberus." said the dark blond girl, "Thank you."

"Did she just say, Cerberus?" said Ezra.

"Do you know what it is?" Questioned Gray.

"Ah, I heard Master talking about it." Replied Ezra as she walked towards Gray. " It is also known as Hounds of Hades. A guardian dog that guards the gate of the dead."

"Guard the gate of the dead?" Repeated Gray, "Then what the heck is it doing it over here?!"

Natsu then pounds his fist together as flames covered his fist and took his stance. "I don't give a damn if its a dog or a guardian. This bastard ate my flames and took it like its nothing," He smirked, as his body immerses with brilliant flames, "He's mine!"

Somewhere within the woods

"I'm almost home." said a feminine voice with a joyful tone. "I wonder how Michelle and Cerberus are doing." As followed by a smile, behind the cloaked figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: With An Encounter, Comes With Voice**

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Shouted Natsu, as both of his arms were immersed in flames, and swings his arms in a circular fashion, that creates a torrent of vibrant flames swarming towards Cerberus. "Take that!" He smiled.

The flames made contact with Cerberus, as the flames barricade around him. However, just as same as before, the flames start diminishing as a vertex in the middle were like vacuuming the flames away, with Cerberus' jaws wide open and clutched it shut, as sparks of fire seep out from his sharp teeth.

"Again?!" Shocked Natsu, as in the corner of his eyes, he quickly jumps backward, with piles of dirt, rocks, and dust flying in the air where his original spot was. "Wha-?!"

However, before Natsu can lead on his feet, a spear was shooting right towards him.

"Ice-Make: Shield!"

Just in cue, a large shield made out of ice, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower is placed in front of Natsu, whose stare in shock as a sweat slides down on his side, where the tip of the spear penetrated through the ice, that which almost made contact with Natsu's right eye.

"Idiot!" shouted Gray with anger, "Don't just randomly charge-"

Before Gray can finish, a shadow creeps upon him, where the light of the moon was no longer cast upon him. Gray's and Ezra's eyes widen at the moment they both looked up, an impact is made where rocks and dirt were clawed onto the surface.

"Gray! Ezra!" Yelled Natsu, as his eyes widened and his smile was gone, with only the expression of concern and anger.

The view that Natsu sees, was the tree golem-like monster having its hand slammed against the position where Gray and Erza are.

"Make that leaving with two corpses." said dark blonde girl not even fazed by the events, as her tone of voice is still the same as before. "Two corpses and one-"

"Whose says there are two corpses?" said a female voice that sounds all too familiar to the girl and Natsu's ears.

The golem's right-hand hand was shaking, not from fear but as if something is pushing away its hand from the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened in happiness to the scene before him. Erza, dressed in blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza's face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. She had the giant shoulder pads placed above her and is tilted downwards slightly as the monster's hand was on it.

Behind Ezra was Gray with his butt on the ground staring in shock. But quickly recovered, as he tightens his right hand and ponds it straight down on the palm on his left hand and shouts, "Ice-Make: Lance!", where long, curved ice lances were created, as it went around Ezra's body and straight towards the golem, impaling it. However, the attack didn't faze the golem, but the next action did, as the parts where the lance impaled soon releasing a chilling magic. And before the golem knew it, ice starts carving its body, minimize its movement. Resulting in a giant ice statue of the once leafy golem.

The dark blonde girl gritted her teeth. "Persistence!". She lifts her right hand towards Erza and the boys, and shouted, "Πιάστους!" (Get them).

And with that word, the Cerberus let out a growl and starts charging towards Natsu. While the second golem and the two riders went and get Gray and Erza.

Cerberus opened his jaws, revealing several pointing teeth and his saliva seeping out of its mouth, as it drips onto the ground where it begins to sizzle. Its head went down, trying to catch Natsu with its teeth, but Natsu with quick reflex jumped to the right as he shouts, "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Where both of his fists is ignited in flames and brought them together, creating a fiery explosion blasting towards Cerberus.

However, since Cerberus has another head, the head that was nearest to Natsu opened its jaw absorbing the flames and its clenched it shut.

"Again!" Exclaim Natsu, as he is still in the air,

Meanwhile at Gray and Ezra's side, quickly changed into a different outfit, where this time, it is primarily red with some gold, black and white. The outfit consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband.

Both of her hands were tightly gripping on the long katana, as she tries to repeatedly cut down her enemy. But it was futile, as every time she cuts, the roots that made the enemy would reattach themselves, and repeatedly tries to stab Erza with their spear.

While Gray who is trying to evade the attack has the rider on his tail. Every time he tries to perform magic, he would quickly get cut off by the spear from the rider and also having to dodge the raging tiger like boar.

"This is getting quite difficult!" said Gray, as his back in now on Ezra's back.

"Agreed." Nodded Ezra, "Every time I try cutting them down, they would be back up again."

"They keep cutting me off when I am trying to freeze them."

"Seems like, they are more intelligent than they seem."

And with that, a shadow loomed over them, as Ezra and Gray looked up. The moment they looked up, seeing the darkness quickly filled their view, they both jumped away with only an impact of energy, along with dirt and dust replace their original position.

And right before Gray and Ezra can regain their composure, a rider charged towards Gray and thrust the spear as his position. While the other rider clashed its spear with Ezra's swords.

The spear only penetrated the white coat, as Gray ducked, leaving his trenchcoat behind. The moment he ducks, he placed his hands together and shouted, "Ice-Make-"

However, the next thing Gray knew he was being tossed into the air, with an impact, followed by a scream.

"Gray!" shouted Ezra and Natsu in unison, as they witness Gray being flung into the air as he landed hard on the ground, with his grunts and struggling to push himself up. Turns out, Gray was actually was tossed by the tiger like boar. The moment Gray duck, so did the boar as it raises its sharp tusk and smashes it against Gray's stomach, crushing the lower bone cages, and the organs inside. Gray coughed and spewed out crimson blood, holding his stomach. With his vision starts to blur as he opens his one eye.

"Gray!" shouted again Ezra as she looked back and quickly push off the spear off of her and tries to run towards Gray.

And just as Natsu is about to land on his feet, the head that was nearest to Natsu, has its jaw clenched as it has black sparks of flames coming out of his mouth. And before Natsu can even react, the head swing it back to the opposite direction as Natsu, and the moment the head faced Natsu once again it opened its mouth, releasing a large quantity of black flame right at Natsu.

"Flames huh?" said Natsu with an expression with anger, "I'll just eat it up and send it right back at ya!"

Just as the black flames come in close contact, Natsu opened his mouth and suck a deep breath creating a vortex, vacuuming the flames towards him. However, he couldn't. As the next thing Natsu knew was that he was embracing the black flames with enormous heat as he let out a curdling scream of pain.

"Natsu!" shouted Ezra, _Natsu is getting hurt by flames?! How could thi-_

However, Ezra's thought was immediately interrupted as she felt a cold, metal pressed on her right neck. Ezra froze.

Natsu who then collapses to his knee, from the flames struggle to process his thoughts and words, " Ho...w? I can..'t eat-"

"Of course you can't eat it." replied the dark blonde girl as she walked towards Natsu. Natsu trying to look at the girl with his face on the ground. "It's a flame that goes beyond life and death. A flame that burns anything and anyone in its way. Yet, I am surprised to see you even alive." She then lifted her right hand towards Natsu and chant, "Αγκάθια." (Thorns)

Just as she chanted, thorns from the dark forest suddenly stretch and wrapped tightly against Natsu's body. As he screams in pain.

"P..yro.." And with that, Gray dropped back onto the ground, with darkness clouding his mind.

"Stop!" cried Ezra as she can't bear to hear the painful cries coming from Natsu. "I beg of you!" As the dark blonde hair can see the anger in Ezra's expression, yet her beautiful brown eyes are shimmered with fear and worry. "You can do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt my friends!" As tears start to appear on her eyes, unable to fall just yet.

The dark haired girl looked at Ezra, as she slowly dropped her right hand, which causes Natsu's scream to weaken, the thorns loosen a bit.

"You care about him." said the dark blonde girl as she begins to walk towards Erza who is kneeling beside Gray and the spear near her neck. "Why?"

"Because he is my friend," said Erza with her eyes staring at the chocolate eyes, unwavering. "And a member of my family!"

"Family and friends...huh." mumbled the dark blonde hair, with her lips forming a straight line and eyes baring sadness and anger as she stares at Ezra.

"I don't get it." spoke the dark blonde girl as she drew her face closer to Ezra's. "The previous challenger, abandon their friends and scrambled away with tails between their legs. Yet you, didn't." The dark blonde girl tilted her head in confusion." Is it because he _is_ your friend, family and guild members, that you begged for his safety? Or is it because is it _your_ duty to do so?"

Just as Ezra is about to say something, a sound of a bird is heard. A sound of an owl.

Cerberus ears perked up and looked at his surroundings. The creatures of nature did the same. The dark blonde girl eyes widen and stood up straight as her head was looking in several directions, fixing her eyes in the forest. Ezra looked confused

"My, my." said female voice, as the calling of the owl is louder. " I only left for about six days, and was hoping for a grand warm welcome." The dark haired girl turns her head and body around with her lips parted and eyes widen, as Cerberus starts to shrink and bow its head. While the creatures lowered their weapons and bowed as well. "Not expecting to see my adorable sister becoming a sadist."

Ezra looked confused as what the creatures are doing, as she looked at the mysterious girl that is talking. Coming out from the dark shadows, was figure covered in a black cloak, and a snow white owl resting on their right shoulder. The figure walked out of the shadows from the forest and make its way towards the dark blonde girl.

"Sister!" shouted the dark blonde girl, as she cries happily and starts running towards the figure with her opened arms. However, the moment the girl was closed to the figure, the figure lifted its right hand and flicked the girl's forehead. As the dark blonde girl arched back in pain.

"What are you doing?" said the figure, as it shook its head.

The dark blonde girl regains her composure and rubbing her forehead as her eyes are filled with water. And then charged at the figure again, knocking the hood off of the figure, revealing a blonde haired girl with dark brown eyes. The moment the girl hugged the new girl, the owl flew away and gently landed on Cerberus' head.

The dark haired girl cries and wails in the blonde girl's arms. As her cries can be heard and echoed throughout the forest. "I missed you!"

The blonde girl smiled as she lifts her right hand and placed it on the dark blonde girl's head and sooth her head. "I missed you too." She then heard a low growl and turns to see Cerberus being grumpy. She giggles slightly, and replied, "I missed you as well, Cerberus." And with that reply, Cerberus happily wagged its tail. The blonde girl looked at her right, where Natsu has been knocked out unconscious with thorns slightly wrapped around its body, Gray laying on the floor unconscious as well, and Erza with several bruises and wounds on her body and face looking confused. The blonde girl looked down at her little sister.

"Now, Michelle," said the blonde girl, calling out the dark-haired girl's name, she looked up with eyes slightly puffy and nose slightly running. She sniffed. "Cancel your magic."

"But-" Michelle wanted to protest but was cut off.

"Cancel it." Repeated the blonde girl.

Michelle pouted and replied, "Fine." And with that, she turned around and waved her eyes in the air. The thorns that lift it Natsu was then gently putting him down, as he slumps to the ground. The creatures of nature, the riders retreated into the dark forest bowing as they disappear, as for the golems, melted back down onto the earth. "Thank you for your help," said Michelle as she also slightly bow to the creatures as they finally disappear from her sight.

"Now, who ar-"

Before the blonde girl can finish her sentence, Erza then also collapse to the ground, alongside with Gray. The blonde girl then looked at Michelle with a raised eyebrow, " Did you went overboard?"

Michelle whose fidgeting with her thumbs and replied with a forced smile, "Maybe only a little?"

"You do know that these are _human_ mages, right?"

"I'm sorry," said Michelle looking down, with a sad expression.

The blonde girl sigh, as Cerberus and the snow white owl just stood behind them with their head tilted to the left.

The Next Day

The sun shines brightly through the white curtains as the gentle breeze makes it flutters with ease. The sunlight then hits directly onto Natsu's face as he grunts in annoyance and pain. His eyes struggle to open, as it keeps on fluttering as his eyes were still a blur. He kept blinking, as his vision slowly starts to focus as he sees a wooden ceiling hanging with flower pots and few vines. As well as chandelier lights.

The warm sun touches his skin, as he pushes himself into a sitting position, the moment he did, he winced in pain. "Ow." As he brought his right hand to his head and felt a bandage around it. He then took noticed how his right arm is bandaging as well. He then took notice of his chest and stomach area where it is also being bandaged.

"Where is this place?" Natsu mumbled to himself, as he took notice of his surroundings, where he is in a cozy, unfamiliar room where there lay bookshelves and nature around. As well as a few comfy looking chairs. Natsu then noticed where Gray and Ezra was laying beside him. Gray has a similar bandage as Natsu, while Ezra has only bandages on her right arm and band-aids on her faces and other small wounds.

"Ezra! Gray!" shouted Natsu, as he tried to shake them gently. But there's no response. "What happens-"

Then a flash of memories appears from last night, as they begin to surface causing a tremendous amount of a headache. "That's right! That girl!" He then clenches his fist in anger, but release it later. He sighs in frustration. Natsu looked around, as he carefully climbs over his friend's body and had his feet coming in contact with the smooth surface of the wooden floor. "

Where is this place?" He runs his hand through his hair, as he suddenly heard a beautiful singing voice. His eyes shot up and wobbly head towards the door. He opened it and closed it behind him, passing by three doors as he then walked towards the sound where it leads him towards a staircase, voice becomes a little bit louder as it is still being muffled by the walls.

 **Nightcore- A Million Dreams**

 **...Through the dark, through the door**

 **Through where no one's been before**

 **But it feels like home**

Natsu walked down the staircase with each step creaks with the sound of wood crying. He holds the wooden rails to maintain his balance. His eyes wander to the room, where it's like a simple cozy living room, but has an enchanting feeling to it. The voice grew louder with each step he takes.

 **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

 **They can say, they can say I've lost my mind**

 **I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy**

 **We can live in a world that we design**

He walked near to the entrance door, and turn the doorknob. Opening it as the sunlight blinding his sight, making him cover his eyes narrowing it, and trying to peek through.

 **Cause every night I lie in bed**

 **The brightest colors fill my head**

 **A million dreams are keeping me awake**

 **I think of what the world could be**

 **A vision of the one I see**

 **A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

 **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

Then with his eyes, he saw a girl with long blonde hair reaching towards her ankles with the edges being a bit wavy and deep brown eyes, as her pink lips were curled into a beautiful, smile as her curvaceous body is covered in silky white gown with a red ribbon on her chest. She was twirling, as waters were flying around her, and animals, such as birds, rabbits, squirrels, and deer emerged from the forest were resting as she dances along with the waters. Different colored lights start danced around her as well.

 **There's a house we can build**

 **Every room inside is filled**

 **With things from far away**

 **The special things I compile**

 **Each one there to make you smile**

 **On a rainy day**

Enchanted by her movement and voice, Natsu slowly takes a step forward towards the mysterious siren. While walking towards her, his bare feet touch the softness of the grass as the window gently blow where he stands.

 **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

 **They can say, they can say we've lost our minds**

 **I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy**

 **Run away to a world that we design**

Natsu as he takes a step, he can see that the different colored lights that were surrounded her were tiny people with pointy ears, with their back attached with tiny wings. His eyes widen.

 **Every night I lie in bed**

 **The brightest colors fill my head**

 **A million dreams-**

"He's awake!" shouted happily one of the fairies that have his body immersed in flames with his hair blazing upwards, and eyes widen with happiness.

With the sudden outburst from the fairy, the girl stops saying and turned around. Finding herself staring at pairs of onyx eyes. There was a moment of silence, as the gentle wind blows by, with the flowers guiding and tiny leaves passing along.

"You know," said the blonde girl breaking the silence with her soft, enchanting voice, Natsu blinked, "You're not supposed to walk around with those injuries."

"You're the one that patched us up?" Questioned Natsu, showing a little surprise in his tone.

"Of course." replied the blonde girl with a smile, " It's the most I can do, especially what my sister and my guardian dog has done to you."

"Oh, wait!" Natsu then widens his eyes as he processes these thoughts from the girl's words as he scratches the back of his bare neck. "Sister?!" His jaw dropped.

The blonde girl chuckles slightly, having her right hand slightly covering her lips. "Yes, that is correct." She then lightly bow. "My name is Lucy. The girl that attacked your friends yesterday is my little sister Michelle." She then stood up, as Natsu still has the same expression on his face. " You better close your jaw, or else you'll be eating flies for breakfast." She chuckles again.

And with that cue, Natsu closed his mouth and let out a small smile on his lips. Then his eyes fixed back to the fairies around the girl, and let out a big smile as he runs towards where Lucy is.

"Wow! It's a real fairy!" Exclaim Natsu as he stretches out both of his arms in the air. His eyes were sparkling with joy. "I have never actually seen one!"

"Really?" Questioned Lucy as she tilts her head slightly. "Not even in books?"

" Who needs books when you can see them with your own eyes!"

Lucy chuckles again from his statement. She then looked at him and stare at the morning sky. She then closed her eyes and starts to sing-

 **Nightcore- A Million Dreams**

 **...are keeping me awake**

 **I think of what the world could be**

 **A vision of the one I see**

 **A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

 **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

The moment Lucy starts singing, Natsu's gaze shifts to Lucy as she kept on tiptoeing up and down as she sings. Natsu then blinked as she sings, staring at her in awe. And while she starts singing, the more water begins to form around the two as it dances along with her song. Natsu looked around him, where the water was almost like alive, dancing with passion and creativity.

 **However big, however small**

 **Let me be part of it all**

 **Share your dreams with me**

 **You may be right, you may be wrong**

 **But say that you'll bring me along**

 **To the world you see**

 **To the world, I close my eyes to see**

 **I close my eyes to see**

As Lucy kept on singing, the flowers around them start to bloom, as more animals and birds and butterflies came around. Not only that but also because of her enchanting voice, Natsu then noticed several people but with pointy ears and an outfit is made out of leaves and roots were also sitting beside the animals. Rocking their heads side to side. While others are more human-like expect that they have ears and tails. Natsu awe in shock. Not only that but also other creature that Natsu never saw before appeared in his eyes.

 **Every night I lie in bed**

 **The brightest colors fill my head**

 **A million dreams are keeping me awake**

 **A million dreams, a million dreams**

 **I think of what the world could be**

 **A vision of the one I see**

 **A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

 **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

 **For the world, we're gonna make**

Lastly, Natsu felt something on his head. Where he noticed that several colored fairies put a flower crown on his head, and Lucy was staring at him happily as she continues to sing her final words as the fairies danced happily. He smiled back, with his toothy grin as he held the flower crown.

The gentle breeze came along once again, as Lucy smiled back at Natsu. As the fairies and the creatures watched in silent with happiness across their faces.

 **Disclaimer** : The nightcore- A Million Dreams does not belong to me, as I found this through Youtube from a Youtube Channel called 'Nightcore Lab'!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: With A Voice, Comes With An Request**

The birds sing of harmony, as the butterfly gently and onto the index finger of Lucy's right hand. Lucy sits as her knees are side to side, feeling the morning, fresh grass rubbing on her smooth skin. While Natsu where standing with both of his arms in the air, smiling happily as the several fairies danced around him.

"Hey!" Shouted out, a fairy dusted with color green. "Is it true that you can eat fire?" With its eyes looking at Natsu with expectations.

"Of course!" Natsu replied immediately.

"Liar!" Shouted a different fairy that is covered in flames, with its hands on its hips.

"Hey! I ain't-a liar!" Refuted back Natsu, glaring at the fairy that spoke before. "I can eat it!"

"Then how come you can't eat Cerberus' flame?" argued the same fire fairy, glaring back.

"That's uh.." said Natsu as his arms slowly drop, he looked at the ground while using his right hand to scratch his back of his neck.

"See?" said the fire fairy as it crosses its arms. "You are a liar!"

"Hey!" yelled Natsu, "Ain't not!"

"You are!"

"Ain't not!"

"You are!"

Natsu and the fire fairy were super close to each other's faces, as they stare into each other's eyes, not giving up the conversation. Lucy, who is looking at the argument let out a small, cheerful laugh.

Natsu and the fire fairy looked at Lucy, as Natsu barked, "What's so funny?!"

"Sorry, about that." Smiled at Lucy as she looked at Natsu and the fire fairy. "Flame, you should already know that no one can eat Cerberus' flame. With this boy here, still being alive is already a miracle."

The fire fairy snickered as it crosses its arms puffing out its cheeks.

"So, Luigi," said Natsu, dropping his expression from before.

"It's Lucy." corrected Lucy as she wasn't even looking at Natsu as her eyes were upon the several butterflies swarming around her.

"Whatever, it's the same thing," said Natsu, not interested.

Lucy chuckles slightly and looked at Natsu. "I wonder what is in the brain of yours."

Natsu shrug off her comments as he placed both of his hand behind his head and said, "So, how come I can't eat your dog's fire?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, as she tilted her head slightly. "Does it matter?"

"Of course!" barked Natsu. "I am a Fire Dragon's Slayer, and there's no fire I can't eat." He puffs out his chest in pride.

"Expect for Cerberus's fire." mumbled the fire fairy.

Natsu's ears twitched a little and glared back at the fairy. " I heard that!"

Lucy let out another cheerful laugh. Natsu looked at Lucy, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that boy," said Lucy as she then looked at Natsu meeting his eyes. "Cerberus' flames are different."

"Different?" asked Natsu as he walked towards Lucy and plot down next to her, with his feets crossed, leaning towards Lucy a bit.

"Yes," nodded Lucy. "Cerberus flames are a flame that rests between life and death."

"That's what your sister said."

Lucy smiled. "She perhaps also mentioned of how Cerberus' flame can burn anything and anyone to ash?"

Natsu nodded.

"Well, she is correct." said Lucy, "Cerberus' flames are alive after all."

"Alive?" Natsu crossed his arms and tilted his head as if a question mark appeared above his head.

Lucy smiled at him, and explains, "Yes, alive. Just like your fire magic as it resonates in your body." Lucy then takes her left hand and points at Natsu's chest. "The magic within every human is powerful and alive. Same goes for nature, water, thunder, and other elements and animals. The magic that mages used, releases their magic power called mana. However, Cerberus is different. He doesn't use mana, he used is what it is called a soul."

"Soul?"

Lucy nodded. "Just as the name intended. A soul is the spiritual part of humans and animals. He feeds on it."

"Mmmm." Thinking Natsu as he closed his eyes tilting his head from side to side. "Uh…"

Lucy noticed Natsu's confusion, she spoke, "Think of it as he feeds on people."

"So he eats people?" said Natsu with even more confusion in his face.

"Well, the dead more precisely," Lucy informed. "He used the power of the dead, meaning that the magic he releases is basically human and animal soul turning it into his magic."

Natsu tilted his head again, "But he ate my magic." His eyes then shot open. "Does that means my magic is dead people?!"

Lucy chuckles at his response and shakes her head. "Cerberus can eat magic, but he can not use it back against them. For this body and power is not being used that way."

"Oh," said Natsu let out a sigh of relief. Lucy let out a smile at him.

"What a dumbass." laughed the fire fairy in the air.

"Hey!" shouted Natsu as there's a tick appear on his forehead.

Lucy smiled at the two and spoke again. "You are a very interesting boy."

"Hmm?" Natsu turned back to Lucy.

"You should have been dead." Lucy then moved closer towards Natsu as she lifts her left hand and touched his cheeks. "And yet, here are. Laughing, smiling, getting angry and confused." Natsu stares back with a blank expression. "You should have been turned into a pile of ash. Yet here you are, emitting warmth and race of your heartbeat. Why is that?" Lucy stares back.

Natsu crossed his arms and stared back with both of his eyebrows raised. " Is it a good thing that I'm _alive_?"

Lucy blinked as a response, and spoke, " People that got hit by Cerberus' flame got to turn into a pile of ash, yet you lived. And I found that fascinating."

Natsu raised his eyebrow and said, "You're weird."

Lucy smiled at his remark and pull back her hand. She then pulled her knees together as she hugged them, and looked at Natsu with curious eyes. " And you're interesting, boy."

"Hey!" yelled Natsu as he felt a little irritated, " Why you keep calling me 'boy'? I have a name you know!"

"You never told me, so I can only call you boy." Lucy smiled, "Or, do you recommend me to call you Pinkie?"

Natsu's forehead twitched, as he has a scowling face. "The name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" He stood up and pointed at Lucy. "And my hair is not pink! It's salmon!"

Lucy chuckles at the outburst from Natsu. Then she spoke again, "Well then," She begins as she narrows her eyes, "What does mages from Fairy Tail came into our territory?"

"Huh?"

Lucy stood up as well, with her hands behind her back and looked at Natsu with curious eyes. "You came into the witches' territory. There's bound to be a reason." She tilts her head slightly. "What is it? Surely you didn't just come for a mission."

Natsu took back to Lucy's words, and widen his eyes a bit. "H-how..?"

"Your actions," said Lucy. "You didn't immediately start attacking me the moment you saw me. Only witches live here, no other people." Her eyes then shift to the mythical creatures. "These creatures can also sense human emotions. The moment they lay their eyes on you, they didn't act hostile towards you. You can be trusted. You came for a purpose, not only for a mission." Lucy then looked back at Natsu, her eyes narrowed. "And I can sense pain and anger from your heart. Something is disturbing you. What is it that you and your friends actually came here for?"

Natsu head was hanging down, as his hair covers his eyes. His hands are balled into a fist, his voice trembles a bit as he said the words that flow out of his mouth. "I- we need your help."

Lucy looked at Natsu's action. She closes her eyes and let out a silent sigh and start walking towards the back to the cottage, leaving him behind in his state. "Once you calm your emotions, we'll talk along with everyone else." And with that, she starts walking towards the back to the cottage, as Natsu stood in the flowery field.

As Natsu still stands in the field, Lucy opens the door as Cerberus came running towards her.

"Good morning Cerberus," Lucy gentle patted on his head. "Did you sleep well?" She smiled back at the dog, as the dog barked in joy as he wagged his tail.

"Sis." said a female voice that is gentle and tired.

Lucy looked up as in response to the voice where she sees her little sister Michelle on the staircase, rubbing her eyes from the tired sleep still in her nightgown.

"Morning sleepy beauty." said Lucy, "Did you sleep well?"

Michelle gives a light yawn as she walked down the stairs and replied, "Yep!"

"That's good." smiled Lucy, as she closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen.

"Help me make breakfast will you?"

"Hmm? Breakfast?" Questioned Michelle as her eyes followed Lucy to the kitchen. " You never eat breakfast though."

Lucy turned around and smiled at Michelle. "It's for them, it's at least we can do. Especially the injuries they have."

Michelle sighed and walked towards Lucy. "If that's what you want, it's fine with me."

Meanwhile Back At The Room Erza and Gray Are

Laying still, as the sunlight gently hits Erza's face, as her mind slowly drifts back to her body. She shut her eyes tightly, as she let out a grunt in pain. Her eyes opened slowly, as her vision still has not adjusted focus. She blinked a couple of times, as she can make out her eyes as she stares at a wooden ceiling hanging with flower pots and vines. She shifts her head to the left, where she felt a tiny warmth coming from her side.

"Gray!" She immediately sits up, as the next thing she knew, the pain starts surging from her right arm. In response, she grabs her right arm, where she noticed her arm is bandaged.

" Did someone patched us up?" She questioned herself as her attention drifted to the bandage of her arm.

"Erza…?" The voice was weak and sluggish, but Erza knew whose voice it is as her attention snapped back to Gray.

Gray's eyes slowly opened, as he blinked a couple of times and grunt in pain as he awakens.

"Gray!" shouted Erza a little loud, with concern in her expression and voice. "Are you alright?"

Gray then tried to push himself upwards, as he grimaces during the process. Noticing this, Erza placed her right hand behind Gray's back and her other arm on his left arm.

"Don't push yourself!" Warn Erza, "You need to rest!"

"I'm... fine," spoke Gray looking at his bandaged wound on his stomach area. He looked confused as he shifts his gaze to Erza. "What happen..?" His throat is dry, as he felt something burning in his throat.

Erza shakes her head in response. "Not sure. But it seems like someone patched us up."

Gray then looked around the room, as he noticed someone is missing. "Where's pyro?"

Erza shakes her head again. "I didn't see him when I woke up."

Then a knock is heard, where Gray and Erza shift their attention to the room. The door opens and reveals Michelle.

"Oh," said Michelle with a little shock in her tone. "You're awake."

Erza and Gray took notice of who the girl is, and their expression quickly turns sour. They glared at her with anger.

"You!" growled Erza as placed herself in front of Gray, with her right hand shielding him. "What do you want?!"

"Where's Natsu?!"

Michelle blinked and replied with no expression shown on her face. " If you can already shout and be angry with me, I would say you'll be almost healed."

Erza slightly took back and process what Michelle just said, "You were the one that patched us up?"

Michelle shook her head. "My sister is the one that did it. Come." She gestures her hand to her to the door. "She's waiting for you two downstairs."

Erza and Gray looked at each other.

"You still haven't answered where's Natsu is!" Barked Gray, his eyes glared.

" If you follow me down, you'll know where he is," replied Michelle.

Erza and Gray then looked at each other once more, and Gray clicked his tongue. Erza was the first out of the bed, as she then carefully placed Gray's left arm over her shoulder supporting him. Michelle guides them, as Gray and Erza carefully walking behind, keeping their eyes on Michelle.

Michelle then walked down the stairs, as Erza carefully walked with Gray next to her. The stairs creak slightly, as Erza and Gray can smell something delicious flowing into their nostrils.

"About time you two are awake." said a feminine voice as it seeps into Erza's and Gray's ears. They stopped on halfway on the staircase, as they saw Lucy sitting in a wooden chair with a white mug on her right hand. And in front of her was the table filled with food.

"Come sit." Lucy gestured with her left hand towards three chairs in front of her. "You must be hungry."

Gray looked around the room, and said, "Where's Natsu?"

Lucy smiled, "He'll come."

"Wha do you mean he'll-"

Just as Gray begins to talk, the entrance of the door opens, and reveal Natsu standing in the doorway with bandages.

"Speaking of the devil," said Lucy as she takes another sip from her white mug.

"Natsu!" said Gray and Erza with joy in their tone.

"You guys!" said Natsu smiling, "You're awake!"

Michelle then walked away, passing Natsu in front as Natsu eyes narrowed. "You!"

Michelle ignored Natsu's words and walked towards Lucy as she sat beside her.

"You were the on-"

"Boy," said Lucy cutting off Natsu's words. She looked up and stare at Natsu, Erza, and Gray. "We can talk about this, while we eat. Come sit." Lucy gestures her hands again.

Gray let out a low growl. "How do we know you didn't put something in the food?"

Michelle smashes her hands onto the table, and stood up from the chair."Hey! My sister and I-"

"Michelle," said Lucy taking another sip, "Sit"

"But sis-"

"Sit," Lucy said again. "You lashing out your anger is not helping with the situation." She then looked back at the three as Michelle sit down. "I don't intend to waste my precious time to help to patch up injured people and then poisoning them." She smiled. "Of course, it is also your right to whether believe me or not."

Natsu without hesitation begins walking towards the table after Lucy finished her words.

"Natsu!" said Erza.

"It's fine," Natsu then turns to face them, "She did patch us up. I trust her."

And with those words, Natsu grabs the chair from the far edge near the table and sit on it. Erza and Gray looked at each other, and walked towards the table, with Erza sitting in between Natsu and Gray. They stare at their plate, as it consists of two fried eggs, two slices of bacon, two mini sausages. And a small amount of lettuce and two red tomatoes. While on the other small plate consist of french toast with a slice of butter on it. And each has a white mug with steamy smoke coming out of it, as the liquid is brownish-red.

"This looks amazing," said Erza with widening eyes, with her lips parted a bit and study at her plate.

Lucy smiled and replied, "Thank you." As Lucy settle down her white mug on the table.

Natsu is already devouring his food, as he stuffs his plate on his face, while Gray took a tiny bite of it. Michelle eats quietly, as Cerberus was eating his share near the table.

Erza then eye at Lucy, as Lucy eyed her back. She smiled, "What is it, girl?"

"Why did you treat us?" asked Erza, as it made Gray and Natsu to stop eating. Michelle also stops on her tracks. "You could have just left us."

Lucy lifts her left hand and gently smooth her little sister's hair and replied, "My little sister went a little bit overboard." She then looks back at Erza whose have a stern face. " And I want to repay it by treating you three. She didn't mean any harm."

"Bullcrap!" snapped Gray as he threw daggers towards Lucy. "Your sister almost killed us, and you said that she doesn't mean any harm?!"

Michelle was about to say something, as Lucy interrupts her. "Michelle go back to your room."

Michelle was about to protest, but only give her a nodded. "Call me when you need me." And with that, Michelle went upstairs following Cerberus from behind.

"I understand your anger boy," said Lucy.

"The name isn't boy," snapped Gray. "It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy smiles, " You're still a boy to me."

"You-"

"Gray that's enough." interrupted Erza as her voice was serious. "This will get us nowhere if you keep on arguing."

Gray gritted his teeth and slump back into his chair. Erza spoke again. "My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet."

Lucy smile and replied, "Well, hello. The name is Lucy."

Erza nodded slightly in response.

Lucy continues, "I want to deeply apologize for my sister's actions yesterday. I know that mere words cannot be forgiven easily, but I hope that you understand that my sister has her own reason to commence her attack."

"Reasons?" asked Erza.

Lucy let out a gentle smile. "Before I start explaining, I want to ask you three the purpose of your trip." She continues, as she saw Natsu stiffen a bit. "This is not merely to complete a mission that is requested by Mayor Bourgeois is it?"

Erza's eyes widen, as Gray snapback towards Lucy, and Natsu hangs his head low.

"How did you-"

"I'm a _witch_ ," Lucy replied, cutting off Erza's words. "I can sense uneasiness coming from all three of you. Pain, frustration, anger and grief." Lucy lay back as she takes her white mug. "What is it, that you need so badly that you step into the witches' territory?"

"You are correct," answers Erza, as she placed her arms on the table, and hold it tightly. "We need help from you." The moment the second time she spoke, her voice dropped to sadness.

Lucy looked at Gray as his expression immersed in pain and anger, and Natsu's hair shielding his eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy said as she takes a sip from her cup.

Erza grips her hands tighter. "Two of our friends…" She trailed off, as her eyes avoid Lucy's eyes.

"They are in a coma," answered Gray as he finished the sentence for Erza.

"Coma?"

"A curse," said Gray as he clenched his fist. "We let our guard down, and two of our friends were cursed." As his voice trails off. His eyes lowered.

Lucy let down her cup and said, " If it's just a curse, then why to travel all the way here?"

"It's not just a curse!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the table. His eyes glare at Lucy, as Lucy's lips parted a bit and closed again.

"According to Levy, this is a curse of the Abyss." Answered Erza.

"Levy?"

"A member of our guild." Answered Gray looking at Lucy.

"I see," replied Lucy as she leans back to her chair. "Curse of the Abyss." Lucy stares at the ceiling, and gently tap the side of her cup. She then looked back down towards them, and said, "Now, I see why you want our help."

"Then are-"

"But I have to decline your request." Said, Lucy, as she quickly cut off Erza's words.

Right after the words spoken out of Lucy's lips, all eyes widen in shock and with a hint of anger. Natsu and Gray were about to shout out but was cut off by Erza.

"Can I ask you why?" said Erza trying to swallow back her anger from releasing.

Lucy meets her eyes with Erza and replied, "It's not the reason why girl." Lucy plays a sad smile on her lips. "It's more of a trust."

"What?"

Lucy continues, "Tell me, mages from Fairy Tail. Do you trust your friends', families' and guild member's life in the hand of the _witches_?" She continues, " Can you trust their lives in the hand of the _so-called monster_ that every human is afraid of? Do you, mages of Fairy Tail, trust our _magic_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: With An Request, Comes With A Resolve**

Silence.

A dreadful silence pervades the room, right after Lucy has finished her words. Neither of them spoke, as Lucy carefully eyes on every action of the three mages in front of her. They stood still, like a statue with its feet glued to the wooden floor.

Gray was standing up front of his seat, as both of his hands balled into a tight fist. His eyes lowered, with his hair covering his eyes. Yet his body is still, as there is no shiver, and his lips formed a straight line.

Erza sits in her chair, still holding her hands together as if they locked and chain. Her hair covered her eyes, as her back straightens. Her feet close together as they hide under the long, wooden table.

Natsu was in a similar position as Gray, eyes covered, not moving as he is still as ice. Not the raging flames anymore. Yet his hands weren't clenched as it is resting beside his body.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she scanned the three mages. Her eyes slowly glow slightly golden. As her eyes see the world of grey. She looked at Gray, whose colors dissolve to nothing, where there only lays the color of darkness. She looked at the other two, whose is release the same color as Gray inside their body. Lucy then closed her eyes, as her eyes return to the color dark chocolate brown. She let out a silent sigh and stood up from her chair carefully and said, "I'll give you three days to let you think of your answer."

Lucy then decided to walk off and head towards the staircase but was held back by a grip on her right arm. The grip emitted warmth.

Lucy then turns around, as she glances down to see a tanned hand is gripping tightly on her arm. She then looked up, as she sees Natsu wasn't even facing her as his position was still the same.

"Three days is plenty of time, don't you think boy?" said Lucy as she lightly tugs her arm, but it wouldn't break loose from Natsu's hand. "Boy?"

There wasn't a response as this made Lucy turn her body slightly to face Natsu. Lucy's eyes narrowed again, as her eyes begin to glow once more into gold. Her field of vision turns back into gray, as this time something was different. The once black color that was inside of each of the three mages, was burning with bright, raging flames.

 _Red?_ Thought Lucy, as she let out a small smirk.

Then she noticed Natsu's lips are moving but no voice slipped out. Lucy's eyes turn back to brown as she questioned, "What?"

"I don't give a damn." Natsu voice was filled with anger as his words poured out. His grip tensed up.

"Boy…?" Lucy's face that turns soar as her eyebrows narrowed.

"I don't give a damn if you're a witch, monster nor god!" He roars, as he faced Lucy as his eyes sharpened, as his teeth were pressed together, with his veins popping out of his forehead. "I'll burn that all down to ash!" Flames start to appear on the Natsu's hand as it begins to slightly burn Lucy's arm. Lucy wasn't fazed by the pain, as her attention was fully on Natsu's.

" I want **your** answer to **our** request now!" Natsu continues, " As long you can save our friends, I don't give a slight damn what you are!"

Lucy didn't speak at all of her senses are focusing on Natsu's outburst.

"That pyro is right." clamor Gray as his eyes were also looking at Lucy as his eyes were dead like a fish, yet his eyes are throwing daggers at her with immense anger. Veins are popping out of his forehead, as he starts releasing a chilling air. " We don't need three days."

Lucy's eyes shift to Gray, meeting him eye to eye as ice begins to cover the section around him.

"We want your answer, **now**!" Demanded Erza, as Lucy's eyes shift to the red-haired girl. Her eyes bare anger and determination. Her power begin seeps out, "And we will not take **no** for an answer!"

"Are you threatening _me_?" said Lucy as her tone dropped down zero degrees, and her eyes sharpen.

"No, we will try reasoning with you." Barked back Erza. "And we will keep on reasoning with you until you say **yes**!"

"For our friends, I am not letting go of this hand!" Natsu said, as his grip became firmer than before. "Not until you say **yes**!"

Lucy's eyes widen and blinked. _For our friends, I am not letting go of this hand!_

Natsu's words replayed inside Lucy's mind like a broken record. _For our friends, I am not letting go of-_

" _Her!" shouted a boy wearing a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. The boy has short black hair and dark eyes and has abnormally sharp canines when he spoke. He also wears a pendant around his neck._

 _The boy was crying heavily, as his arms held a girl with long, wavy, pastel yellow blonde girl, as her hair drops over her eyes. She was wearing a filly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. And around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two triangles above, as she also wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. However, not only that but her right arms were carved with strange black markings as it kept moving, almost like eating her body._

" _Please! Please! Save her!" The boy cries once more, as he reached out and grab a figure's black robe. The tears are pouring non-stop. "I am not letting you go until you save-"_

"Them!"

Lucy blinked again, as Natsu's voice brought back to the reality she's in. All three eyes are all scowling at her. Lucy stares back, as she travels to her right arm, where Natsu's flames are still burning. She then stares back at Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

Lucy then lets out a gentle, genuine smile, as Natsu, Gray and Erza's eyes widen. Dropping their deadly glares at Lucy, as their tension dropped.

"You're just like him," Lucy said.

"What are you-"

"Αμπέλια!" (Vines)

A familiar voice rings out, as vines begin to propel their way forward towards Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Seeing the vines, Natsu loosen his grip on Lucy and jumped back in reflex. Erza did a quick flip over the table, tilting the table along the way to defend herself from the vine, as the sound of plates crashes to the ground can be heard. Gray jumped back as well to create distance from the vines.

"What is-"

"Sister!"

Michelle came rushing down the staircases and hugged Lucy, as Cerberus placed him in front of the two sisters and let out a low, threatening growl.

Michelle hug her sister tightly and let her go, "I sense the increase of magic, are you hu-"

Michelle then trails down to Lucy's right arm, as there are burn marks of someone's hand. Her once pale skin was now tainted with red. Michelle's eyes widen as she clenched her teeth snapped towards Natsu and the others.

"How dare you?!" roared Michelle, as the house begins to shake, and her hair begins to levitate. Her eyes bare anger and bloodlust as she said the next words, "How dare you hurt my sister?!" Her right eye then begins to glow in crimson.

However, before Michelle can say the next words, a hand was placed on her shoulders.

"Michelle, calm your anger," said Lucy in a soft, soothing voice. "Leasing out your anger, will not benefit the situation."

Michelle then turns to her sister, with a worried expression as if she was about in the brink of tears. "But sister?!"

Lucy gives Michelle a small, as she touches her cheeks. "Calm your anger, they mean no harm. I was the one that provokes it."

Natsu, Gray, and Erza took a slight back, as Lucy spoke.

"Really?" said Michelle confused. "But that didn't give them the right-"

"Michelle," said Lucy, as she stopped her little sister's words as her voice is still soothing to Michelle's ears.

Michelle puffed her cheeks, and replied "Fine."

And with that, the ground stop shaking, as Michelle's eyes stop glowing fiercely as well as her hair were then slowly drifted down to her back.

"Cerberus, you as well," commanded Lucy, as Cerberus stop growling and looked at Lucy. "I'm fine." She then looked at Michelle, "Go back upstairs. I'll call you if I need you. Same goes for you Cerberus."

Michelle then pouts again as she crossed her arms. "Fine, but if they hurt you again."

She snaps her gaze to the three mages. "I'll bring the pain ten times worse," Cerberus growl in agreement before tagging behind Michelle as she made her way up the stairs.

Lucy let out a giggle of Michelle's remark and then faced towards the three mages once again.

"Why did you help us?" Gray snapped towards Lucy, as his glare seems somewhat soften. " We -"

Gray's words were then stopped as Lucy gently placed a hand on Gray's lips.

"No need to speak nor doubt." Lucy smiled and looked at the two mages. "You have proven your resolve."

"Resolve?" asked Erza stepping a bit forward.

"Red." Answered Lucy as she closes her eyes.

"Huh?" tilted Natsu, confused.

"It's been quite a long time since I see such beautiful, passionate color inside someone," Lucy said. "Yet, not just one, but all three." She looked at them, "You three are truly fascinating." And with that, Lucy begin to turn around and walked away. However, was once again stopped with a resistance of her right arm.

She looked back and sees Natsu squeezing her arm again. She looked down at her arm, where his hands are gripping the position where the burn marks are. Natsu took noticed and quickly let go, and lower his eyes. "Sorry."

Lucy then lifted her right hand and placed it on Natsu's chin, making his eyes met Lucy's. Lucy let out a small smile on her lips. "Chin up, boy. I like to see you make a fool out of yourself than this expression you are showing me." Lucy continues as her eyes narrows, "Your fire is blazing, yet are you?"

Natsu's face begins to lighten up and held Lucy's hand that rested beneath his chin, and let out a smirk, "What'cha ya think?"

Lucy's lips then curled upwards, it let out her beautiful white teeth. She then looked up and look at Gray and Erza. Each as the burning passion living inside of them, as they show it through their eyes.

She then retreats her hand that was held by Natsu and announced, "Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel." The three mages blinked when Lucy said their name for the first time. " Mages from Fairy Tail, I, Lucy and my sister Michelle, shall accept your request!"

Right after Lucy's words, a beam of joy spread across.

"Really?!" Surprised Gray.

Lucy nodded, "We witches don't lie."

"Yes!" Natsu shouted happily raising his fist in the air.

"So, when do we leave?" Asked Erza, as her eyes continue to spark.

"How about, the moment right after you three finished cleaning up the mess?" Lucy said and she gestures behind towards the living room behind the three mages.

The three mages looked behind them and their jaws dropped to the ground.

The once cozy looking room turned into a pile of trash where tables and chairs are knocked over, walls are frozen to ice as well as other decorations. Plates and food were littered onto the ground, as another furniture was almost burnt.

Lucy giggled at their expression, and before fully turn her body away she said, "Good luck."

"Alright, boys!" commended Erza as she changed her outfit into a construction worker. "The faster we do this the faster we are going back into the guild!"

"Alright!" shouted Gray and Natsu raising his fist into the air

"Oh, and Ice boy?" said Lucy as she reached towards the stairs.

"Hmm?" Gray turned around as his eyes matched with Lucy's.

"Put some pants on will you?" Lucy smiled, "I know you are handsome, but if you keep on showing off your junk, I'll throw you out of this house."

With Lucy's words, Gray looked down, and find himself butt naked and start cursing himself as he tries to find something to cover up.

Natsu laughed at Gray and pointed at him, "What a dumbass!"

"What did you say, Fire Clown?"

"What?! You wanna go Ice Freak?!"

Natsu and Gray then were angrily glaring at each other, as heat and cold start to rise behind them, to create even more tension.

"Enough both of you!" Ezra shouted, as the next thing Natsu and Gray knew was a fist crashing down towards their head, as their eyes rolled back into unconsciousness. They slide down and landed face flat on the wooden floor.

Lucy, who is already at the top of the staircase, can hear the bickering and the yelling coming from downstairs. She giggles to herself.

" _Fairy Tail….?"_

" _Yes!" smiled brightly the girl with long, wavy pastel hair and wearing frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck as she was sitting on a tree branch, as her bare feet swinging back and forth, as she stares at the endless blue sea._

" _I get it that you want to have a guild of your own, but, Fairy Tail…?" Asked woman as she has enormous black feathery wings behind her back, as her long golden hair gentle rested against her wings. Black horns appeared on the side of her head, as her golden hair covered left eye, and reveal her light blue eyes from her right eyes, and a scar appeared that stretch to from the corner of her right cheek coming close to her eyes. Her outfit was revealing, as she was wearing a black feathery bra that covers her chest and markings of a blackbird right below it. Her bottom part consists of a black underwear and black and yellow leggings that reveal her thighs. Her right arms were also covered in black and yellow markings. She crossed her arms as it rests below her chest. "What's with that fancy name?"_

 _The long, way pastel haired girl giggles at the woman's question. "It's a symbol."_

" _Symbol?"_

" _It's a symbol of mystery." The girl replied, continuing to stare at the sea. "A mystery behind whether fairies had tails or not, or if they even ever existed it. Something like an eternal adventure bound with mysteries." The girl turned and smiled towards the woman._

 _The woman raised her eyebrow, "You're weird."_

 _The girl looked shocked, "I am?!"_

 _The woman nodded in response. "Very."_

 _The girl's green eyes were all watery as if she was on a brink of crying._

" _Are you bullying her?" said a male's voice._

" _And here comes prince charming." The woman looked behind her and saw a boy wearing a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. The boy has short black hair and dark eyes and has abnormally sharp canines when he spoke. He also wears a pendant around his neck. His hands were carrying a tower of books. "I don't get it, what do you see in this childlike girl?" Pointing to the girl that was on the brink of crying._

" _Wha-?!" The boy blushes, in fifty shades of red as he drops the book as it piles down the ground. The woman then looked back at the girl, as she too was blushing slightly and playing with her fingers. Seeing their reactions, the woman laughed._

" _You two should just get it on already."_

" _Seventh!" Both of them shouted in embarrassment. The woman laughed again._

 _The boy slightly coughed and bend down to pick up the books he dropped before. "So, what were you two talking about before?"_

" _Oh that?" the woman said, "Your girl here wants to have a guild and named as Fairy Tail. Such a cute name, but I'm not sure if it will fit."_

" _I don't see why not?" Answered back the black haired boy as he carefully dusting the book covers. The woman looked back at the boy. The boy paused and look at the woman. "What?"_

 _The woman then has a devilish smirk on her face, "It's just that you didn't deny the part that I say this girl is yours."_

 _Smoke starts to appear from the boy, while the girl was blushing heavily. Then out of nowhere, a book was flying towards the woman, as the woman single-handedly caught the book, and moved it away from her face._

 _There in front of her, she saw the boy blushing and panting as his face was disoriented with embarrassment and anger._

" _Boy, these books are very precious." smiled the woman._

" _Shut it!" shouted back the boy as his face is still the same. The woman laughed as a response._

" _Hey, Seventh." said the girl as gentle as possible as the redness disappears from her face. In response, the woman turns around as the boy's focused drifted to the blonde girl. "What is it, girl?"_

" _When we get to make the guild, "The girl started and looked at the woman as she smiled, "You should join!"_

 _The woman's eyes widen as her lips parted a bit._

" _I agree." said the boy walking towards the two girls._

 _The woman looked at the boy and shakes her head as she sighs, "You agree to anything she says."_

 _The boy blinked and blush and quickly replied, "No I don't!"_

" _Right~~" The woman rolled her eyes as she gentle sings in sarcastically._

 _The girl smiled at the two from the branch and gently jumped down, as her bare feet softly felt the grass. "So, what did you say Seventh?"_

 _The woman sealed her lips as she lifts her right hand and rests it on top of the girl's hair. "You should know that-"_

" _You can also bring Sixth with you." said the boy cut her off._

" _Yes!" Replied happily the girl as her eyes are the stars. "Please!"_

 _The woman blinked and let out a beautiful genuine smile, "Very well, I don't see why not."_

 _The girl then lifted her arms in the air in happiness, and then turn her body towards the woman with her right hand clenched, as her pinky finger was sticking out._

" _What's this?" asked the woman, tilting her head._

" _Promise!" The girl replied. "It's a pinky promise!"_

 _The woman looked at the boy, who just shrug while having a smile on his face. The woman looked back at the girl who held with anticipation._

" _You humans with their ways," said the woman as she lifted her own hand and wrapped her pinky with the girl. "It's a promise."_

Lucy walked into a room, where the three mages rested. She walked towards a shelf that holds several books. On top of the shelf, rested a small, antique box. She gentle opens it, as there rested a golden locket, with a small golden bird holding a glamorous red gem. Her right hand holds the locket and gently push the side, where the locket flipped opened. Revealing a picture of a two woman that is a split image of Lucy and Michelle standing behind two child- a girl that has long, wavy blonde and a boy that has dark, short hair. They all were smiling happily. Lucy then placed her left hand and gentle touch on the two children.

"Maybe this time, _I-we_ can fulfill the promise."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hope you all like the direction that I am going with the story! And I am making Zeref and Mavis staying together in the guild, and no Zeref would **not** be the bad guy within the story. Also, since I am pretty bad at describing the woman(Seventh within the story), I would recommend checking it out from an artwork made by **Nina2119**! You guys can find him through his YouTube channel and Deviant Art! (Props and credits go to him, for the amazing artwork and theories!) The next chapter will be focusing on the rest of the Fairy Tail members in Fiore, Magnolia Town. Stay tuned! (^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: With An Resolve, Comes With A Limit**

It's craving.

It wants to eat, and continue to eat the flesh, the bones, and the dripping of the blood.

It's craving.

It wants to devour the essence of magic and drains the mind as it lets the owner sleeps for an eternal.

It's craving.

As the owner balanced between life and death.

It's craving.

To eat and the desire is growing stronger day by day, hours by hours, and minutes by seconds. The hunger is uncontrollable.

"I need Wendy!" shouted a tall elderly woman with pink hair tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon-horn like decorations protruding outwards and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. Yet beneath the cape, is a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes.

Her voice is loud and booming, as it can be heard passing through the concrete wall surrounding her and the two patients sleeping with their arms covered in red markings.

The first patient is a female with short, silver hair resting on the bed, as her right arm is covered with hideous vines, burning with redness slowly creeping onto her fair skin, and reaching towards her neck.

The second patient is a blue colored cat, with the same strange markings traveling on its arms.

Within moments, a girl burst into the room. The girl has long blue hair tied up into high pigtails attached with an animal ear like attachments as she's wearing a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end.

"I'm here!" The blue haired girl shouted loud and clear as her expression is mixed with confusion and worry.

"It started again!" The elderly woman shouted back.

Knowing just by her words, Wendy rushes into actions as she stood beside two of the patients. And placed her tiny hands in front of her, as close her eyes. The moment she did, her hands were enveloped in turquoise colored. The light greatly shines with brightness, as the markings were suddenly stopped crawling, as it staggers downwards.

Small beads of water start forming on Wendy's forehead, as she continues to release the turquoise colored. The markings were fighting back, stronger than Wendy can handle, as, by the time she's done, the markings were only frozen on the patient's upper arms, closing in on the shoulders.

Wendy drops her arms as it fell back on their side, as she let out an uneven breathing. Her legs are a bit wobbly, as she then placed her hands on her knees.

"This… is all I can do…" spoke Wendy weakly, and sadness in her voice. "I can't bring it back down anymore." Tears start to overflow her pretty, brown eyes.

The elderly woman then came up to Wendy and said in a gentleness voice as possible, "You shouldn't blame yourself, this only means that the curse is getting stronger." Her eyes then meet Wendy as she placed her hand on her soft blue hair. "Go take a rest, for now, restore your magic. We might need it in another eight hours."

Wendy bit her lower lips and held her head in defeat. "Y-yes, Porlyusica-san."

As Wendy slumps down in her comfy chair, her body relaxed as her eyes lost the light and soon, fell into a sleep.

As Wendy rests, Porlyusica then walked out the entrance door, as she met two people and a tremendous amount of other people behind them. A girl with long, wavy, pastel yellow blonde girl, revealing her emerald eyes. Her face shows seriousness, yet her eyes bare sadness. She spoke with concern, "How are they?"

Porlyusica let out a silent sigh and spoke, "Same as always, but the markings are growing."

Everyone within the room, hang their head low, as they tighten their fist.

"Lisanna, Happy!" cries a woman with long, white hair that is slightly curled at the ends, and having parts of her hair in front is tied up. The woman was wearing a sleeveless, maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her body collapse to the floor as both of her hands was covering her faces, as her body quiver.

Yet gentle arms wrapped around her body, bringing her close to a person's chest.

"Don't worry Sis, Lisanna and Happy are strong men! They can pull it through!" Said a large muscular man with tan colored skin, and having a long white, wavy spiky hair with the sideburns grow longer and sky blue eyes filled with water as he holds his older sister in his arms. The girl cuddled against her brother's chest and cries away.

"How much time do you think we have?" Asked an extremely short, elderly man that has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick, white mustache. He was wearing a white tunic with the symbol on the left collar and black pants, all of which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges. His eyes looked directly at Porlyusica.

As everyone's eyes locked towards the conversation between two elderly people.

Porlyusica, sigh once again and averted her eyes and stare at the cobblestone ceiling.

"At most, "She begins, "It will be for about one or two days." Everyone's eyes widen as they gasp.

"N-no, way." said another girl with shoulder-length blue hair as it is being tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, giving her hair a wavy and wild look as locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her brown eyes were pouring out shimmers of tears, as she had her hands over her lips. "Wh-"

"Resilience." Porlyusica cuts her off. She then stares down at the crowd in front of her. "The markings are growing resilience against Wendy's magic."

Everyone was speechless.

Porlyusica then glanced back at the two people.

"When are they coming back?"

"Team Gajeel is returning from the Land of Punt, that is about a week ride back here. While my grandson and his team went to the Mirrors, and that will take about three days. Zeref and Gildarts went to seek a mythical flower that rests in the Boundary of the Dead and that will be at least be three days as well." The elderly man continues, "As for Team Natsu, they went to Celeste Town and that will take about five days to return."

The elderly man then looked at Porlyusica dead in the eyes. He swallowed before opening his mouth again.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I think we already knew the answer." said the long, wavy blonde girl as her voice shows pain. "How much?"

Everyone listening in at the conversation.

Porlyusica sighs once more as she looked forward towards the crowded people each with their faces expressing anger, anxious, and sadness.

"They only have," Porlyusica states as her next word shook the entire guild into shattering pieces. " **Sixteen** hours from now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: With An Limit, Comes With A Countdown (Part 1)**

Location: The Land of Punt-The Shadow Dwells (Southern Side)

"Water slicer!"

A single wave of multiple blades that resembles a projectile's scythes shooting straight at five, hungry dark wolves. The wolves eyes glean in crimson, as their jaws clenched tight, revealing their sharp teeth pulling with their saliva, as it drips onto the dirt ground, bubbling as it releases a purple mist.

With the water blades shooting towards them, the wolves reacted as they each jumped away from the attack, as it collides with the dirt resulting puffs of smoke and dust into the air.

As the wolves are still in the air, their ears perk up, as the same voices ring out once again. "Water cyclone!"

Right after that, a giant whirling torrent of water that resembles a cyclone came rushing towards the wolves as before it knows it, its view was covered by the sea of blue.

Right after that shout, came along with a uneven breathing. As the one that stands in front of the wolves, were tattered, bruised girl, with her blood seeping out of the cuts from her body, slowly drenching in red. Both of her pale arms were placed in front of her, as there is a jaw mark appeared on her right arm, where crimson starts pouring, yet her dim ocean eyes were focused on the fallen enemies before her, before dropping it back to her sides. She then let out several breaths and then turning around, as her messy azure blue hair blowing within her directions.

She walks slowly, as she drags her left leg behind her, and grabbing her right arm where the blood is seeping out. As she ventures deep into the forest, where a light shines brightly from far ahead, in the blazing golden light.

"Juvia...is coming."

* * *

Location: Mirrors- The Glass Castle

A grievous scream pervades the castle grounds.

"Laxus!" shouted a girl with concerned, as she was covered with bruises and wounds with her cheeks seeping out a tiny amount of blood.

The girl has light brown hair, being in a long curly style and wears an oval glasses, as her right lens was cracked. Her voluptuous figure, paired with large breasts and curvy hips is being concealed by a revealing green dress with a pattern like vines on it, as it was somewhat tattered. Not only that, but she also has a green stamp mark on the right side of her bust.

The girl was on the cold, glass floor as she calls out her beloved comrades name, as she is struggling to get up.

"Laxus!" The woman cries out once again. Waters begins to overflow, as she stares at the view before her.

Laxus, a very tall and muscular young man, with his blond hair slicked back, as numerous spiky strands pointing backward, is drenched in crimson with thousands of ice like spears penetrating his body, as his back is facing the crying woman.

With the blood pouring out of his body, he still stands firm, as his penetrating grey eyes shooting at the enemies before him.

"I would...say it again and again." Laxus desperately trying to state as his breathing becomes uneven. But even so, he grinds his teeth together as he clenched both of his hands into a tight fist. "If you want me, then come at me! But **Don't. Touch. My. Family!** "

In front of Laxus, lays three people. One, is a slim man of an average height with a waist-length light green hair, as his bangs are brushed to one side covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backward from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His eyes are blanked white as there rest a small beauty mark under his left eye, as his red coat is all tattered and filled with cuts and dirt marks. As his right hand held a rapier as the handle being carved in a green guild stamp mark.

The second is a tall man with mildly muscular and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color with the black parts almost shaven and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head being much longer, with the one of the top styled in a mohawk-like crest and the ones on the sides pointing backward. His forehead bears the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards, as his irises have nowhere to been seen, as it was the same condition as the first man; staring at a blank state. As four totem-like dolls floating around him.

And lastly, the last man hiding behind the two, sitting on a clear, icy sculpture of a throne. The man bears the color of vermillion hair, as he also has heterochromia eyes. His right shed the same color as his hair, but his left shed the color of orange instead. He has his right leg cross over his left, as his right arm was rested on the throne handle with his chin resting on top as he let out a devilish smirk.

As he then lifted his left hand, as he snapped his fingers, "Get him."

* * *

Location: Boundary of the Dead- The Forbidden Forest

"What thee seek rests beyond this mure, but what thee desire shalt beest tested." (what you seek rests beyond this wall, but what you desire shall be tested.) said a woman, as her voice is brimming with certainty. Her words echoed quietly in the forest.

Her identity itself is a beauty of nature. Skin like the freshness of grass embedded with beautiful carvings of vines decorating her lovely skin, as her body is concealed with rosy orange leaves that perfectly matches her long frizzy green hair decorated with autumn leaves and a single tree-like branch sticking out on the right side of her head. Her lips pursed in pink, as her eyes are shielded with a yellowish cloth with blue markings.

"Thank you." replied a boy with short black hair as he slightly bowed to the mythical being in front of him.

"No, needeth to thank me, mine cousin. thee holp my people from those treacherous hunters, ." Nature continues, "But I eke must warn thee. there's few or none will entertain it thee doth, don't stare at thy reflection. As thee wilt beest drag deep into thy slumber." (No need to thank me, my friend. You helped my people from those treacherous hunters, and I shall give my gratitude in return. But I also must warn you. Whatever you do, don't stare at your reflection. As you will be drag deep into your slumber.)

"We will." replied the same boy, as he then lifted his head and smiled at the being.

While beside the boy, is a tall muscular man with a shoulder-length orange hair and a stubble beard as his attire wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. As well as loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist guard bearing plates similar to the one on his shoulders, tucked inside in his simple boots. He smirks.

The mythical creature nodded as a response before she then commands the vines that blocked their path to make a way for her fellow friends. Revealing a small pond and a blue lotus right in the middle, glowing as it kept releasing several blue lights.

* * *

Location: The Celeste Town- Lucy and Michelle's House

"Care to explain?!" said angrily Michelle as she tries to control her anger by gritted her teeth, with a tick mark appearing on her head, as she crossed her arms and tapping her right feet against the wooden floor, desperately trying to keep her powers in control.

Besides Michelle, is Lucy trying to hold in her laughter as her left-hand grasps her stomach as her right arm covered with bandage slightly covering her lips.

Michelle then turn towards Lucy, and burst, "This is not a laughing matter sis!"

"I'm..sorry.." Lucy said between her laughs, shifting her head away to maintain her laugh.

In front of Michelle is Natsu, Gray, and Erza kneeling in front of her side by side as their hands were placed on their knees, their heads hanging low.

Michelle snapped her heads back towards the three and said, as calmly as possible, " I was expecting this room, clean and spotless." The three mages tensed, "Yet, I did not expect to see it even worse than ever before!" Michelle exploded as her words reached towards the last sentence.

The room that all of them stands, was now tarnished as ever before. Furniture was either brunt or cut in half. Half of the room was covered in ice, as chairs weren't even properly placed, as it lays on the iced wooden floor. Windows has cracks, as tiny shards were seen near the windows. Foods were still littered on the floor, along with shattered plates and cups. To sum everything up, it was a disaster beyond disaster.

"We're sorry." said the three in unison.

"Sorry?!" shouted angrily Michelle, as she towers over the three tiny mages, quivering. "You're sorry?! If you're sorry, then how-"

"Well, well." said Lucy smiling, "Calm down Michelle."

"How can I calm down?!" yelled Michelle, "They are basically trashing our homes when they were supposed to clean it!"

Lucy chuckles, "Well, I expected this to happen. You should too."

The three mages looked at Lucy with a hint of surprise.

Michelle's anger then died down a bit, "True," But when she snapped her head back to meet the eyes of the mages, her anger boils once more as she clenched her teeth, "But **never** , **ever** expected to be this bad!"

The three mages quickly hang their head down, averting their eyes.

"This is all your fault, Flame Brain," whispered Gray

"Hey, it's yours too Ice Freak!" shouted Natsu as he stood up glaring at Gray, with his fist light up in flames.

Gray stood up as well emitting coldness and shouted back, "It's your first, Fire Prick!"

"Excuse me?" said Michelle, with her tone spoke with venom and a tremendous amount of anger. Natsu and Gray froze, as they can sense Michelle's anger. "If you two fight one more time in our house, I'll make sure you two don't see the daylight in the next second!"

"Yes ma'am" shivered Natsu and Gray, as to their eyes, Michelle is a gigantic monster towering over the two.

Lucy chuckles as Erza continues to kneel on the ground expressing her apologizes.

 **Time: 10 hours and 30 minutes, and 29 seconds**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for once again this short chapter, as you guys understand school is starting and I have a really tight schedule. However, I will also try my best to keep this posted. In addition, I also hope you guys are enjoying this story, as reviews or comments are very much appreciated for giving me encouragement to keep writing! Now, stay tune for the next chapter as it might take a while to be posted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: With An Limit, Comes With A Countdown (Part 2)**

Location: The Celeste Town- Lucy and Michelle's House

A gentle butterfly with the colors mixed with purest blue glistening with the shades of night, with lines like clothing weaves, with a pattern irresistible to avert, stretching across on the wings.

The wings gently flap along the soft gust, and warmth of the evening sun shading its color of rage and harmony onto the wings.

The butterfly continues to flap, as then begins to descend and lands gracefully onto a single, index finger. Holding its tiny legs onto the finger, while having its wings arched in pride and slowly, softly wave its wings until it came to a stop.

Pairs of dark chocolate eyes glued onto the fascinating colors.

"Blue and black," whisper a soft voice with uneasiness, as then the eyes linger towards the colorful, embracing the colors of dark shades of blue, and slowly to red and orange. "Something is happening."

* * *

Location: The Land of Punt-The Shadow Dwells (Eastern Side)

The water drips with the color of crimson tainting away its purity, as it slides off from a tanned skin, gathering its dirt and dust with the gravity pushing it down until it splatters onto the precious soil of the mother earth. Tainting it, with ugliness.

"Gajeel!"

"Iron dragon's roar!"

A powerful tornado, immersed with sharp shards of metal profiling towards a herd of shadow wolves. And with the incoming waves, knocking out three wolves as it was sent into the air, shredding its flesh and furs.

While the other wolves held their grounds, with cuts as they clench its teeth, holding their heads down, as their paws are dug straight onto the ground with its claws.

A sound of snickered as heard, as then comes another shout.

"Iron dragon's club!"

And right on cue, a large steel club came rushing towards the wolves. Seeing the attack, the wolves leaped into the air, dodging the club at ease. However, what the wolves didn't expect to see is the moment they leap, smaller clubs generated from the original ones came propelling towards it. Knocking the wolves with immense impact as it crashed towards the nearby trees.

After that event, the man let out a shaky, chuckle noise, but suddenly erupts to a stop.

"Gajeel!"

A woman wearing a snow, tainted, silky kimono wrapped with crimson cloth match its beautiful with the straight midnight hair and watery eyes. Her fragile arms wrapped around a muscular back, as her hands touch the bare wounded, chest in front. Catching the man, she quickly took several steps back, and carefully lay the wounded man on the dirt ground.

The man, tattered and bruised severely all over his body, with his eyes resting as his spiky hair was in a terrible mess.

The woman quickly having her watery eyes scanned the body, as it begins to glow in silver. In her vision, the world became deep blue, as the color of crimson was immersing itself around the man's body.

"His internal organs are damaged." The woman mumbles, "Need to do this quickly." As then both of her hands were placed on the man's lower abdomen where the color of orange begins to glow. "Please, please, make it in time!"

As then, a loud growl is heard from behind the woman, she froze for a quick second, before quickly turning around and having her eyes engulfed with sharp canine teeth of her predator.

* * *

Location: The Land of Mirrors- Glass Castle

A sigh of boredom erupts within the room. As followed by a melody of water chanting along.

"This is getting quite boring," spoke the vermilion boy, as his eyes stare at the scene before him as he closes them. "I was hoping you can entertain me more," The boy spoke his next words directly to emphasize a certain person as his eyes open once more, "dragon slayer."

"Sh..ut" The voice is hoarse but that doesn't make him to clenched his jaws and speak the next phrase with absolute venom he can manage. "Your damn mouth you piece of filth!"

The dragon roars with all his might, shattering the eardrums of others.

While the 'King' that sits on the throne, chuckles at his remark.

"Laxus." The woman cries behind him, biting her lower lip as her eyes are overflowing with glistening tears.

"Don't cry Ever." The dragon boy begins, "Not yet. Hold those tears."

The woman sniffed, as she watches Laxus has already had his right knee towards the ground, with the crimson color dripping off of his chin and towards the glass ground.

The dragon boy, then pushed himself with all his might to get a firm balanced. His bruised right hand then touched his lips as he wipes off the crimson color that seeps out from the corner. His gloomy eyes then shine with anger and determination directly aiming at the 'King' resting high above him, as he then tightens his right palm into a fist.

"Cry when I pound that bastard into smithereens!" He continues, as sparks of lightning generated around him, acting as a shield.

His eyes then travel down towards the two beloved family members of this. Completely like mindless puppets.

"Sorry about this," The dragon boy says, as his eyes softs, "Freed, Bickslow!"

His fist clench even more, as he then starts dashing straight at his family member, with his entire being engulfed in nothing but bright radiance.

Then a snap of finger echoes once more, followed by a demand. "Get him!"

And with the response, Freed the one that holds the rapier also begins to dash towards its 'enemy', while Bickslow jumped backward, as his right hand is lifted as he commands, "Baryon Formation!"

And in response five of his wooden dolls positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern. As then a large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center, a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards Laxus.

"LAXUS!" screamed the woman as she can only watch her beloved family members spilling more pain, suffering, and blood in front of her eyes.

* * *

Location: Boundary of the Dead- The Forbidden Forest

"So that's the Chloris' blood?" Questioned the tall muscular man with a shoulder-length orange hair and a stubble beard, scratching his chin as he raised a brow as then let out a smile. "It truly has its magnificent beauty that you spoke of. But-"

"How are we going to reach it?" The boy finished his partner's words, as he crosses his arms.

"Yep." the man with orange hair answers. "Crossing the water with our eyes closed is not the safest choice. As we don't know what might lurks in the water." As then the man with the orange hair begins to walk towards the edge of the land, kept staring at the flower.

While unknowing to them, pairs of ocean eyes watched from the deep, ocean waters, patiently waiting.

The short, black haired boy leaned against one of the trees and crossed its arms. _What thee seek rests beyond this mure, but what thee desire shalt beest tested_. The words from the mythical being repeat inside the boy's head.

"What thee desire shalt beest tested." The black haired boy mumbles to himself. His right hand then lightly grabbed his chin, "How can one's desire be tested?"

The orange haired man turns towards the boy whose mumbling to himself, wanders deep into his thoughts. The man can only sigh, as then opened his lips and said, "Ya know you and-"

However, his words were quickly cut short as he felt something grasp tightly around its left ankle and immediately felt a force tugging him down. And before he knew it, the sensation of the water piercing his rough skin. His eyes shut tightly for a quick second, before opening them and as it meant by pairs of deep ocean eyes.

* * *

Location: The Celeste Town- Lucy and Michelle's House

The tiny jewels whispers in the mesmerizing sky, as it soon travels to the witches' ears.

Her chocolate eyes narrow, as she let the words seep in.

"What's wrong?" The gentle, soft voice wakens the witches' thought. As she too, replied with equal tone, but with a hint of concern.

"Her friends are in danger," The witch spoke, as her eyes continue to linger at the tiny gems.

The wood shrieks below, as Michelle walks forward towards her sister. Her eyes travel to the witch as then to the alluring sky. The gems shimmered in radiance but soon dies in dim. Blending along with the darkness that soon creeps on.

Michelle's eyes then glanced at her sister, whose hand held out ten golden keys. Each has their unique designs and markings to distinguished their powers.

Seeing those keys, Michelle couldn't help but let her lips curled upwards but her eyes soften. She then lifted her own right hand and held out toward her sister.

Lucy's eyes then travel to the object that rested on her little sister's hand. Two golden keys. Her eyes then travel to meet with Michelle's.

"You're not the only one that's worry about them." She smiled.

Lucy let out a small chuckle, and said, "And here I thought, you hated those annoying brats."

"I do," Michelle replied with no hesitation. " And I still do." She paused before speaking again. "But even so, this feeling of uneasiness " She placed her left hand on her chest as she continues, "don't quell away."

Lucy smiled at her little sister's explanation, and gently stroke her head with her left hand. " We really have changed, haven't we?"

Michelle giggles, "And it's all her and that annoying brat's fault. In a good way, I suppose."

Lucy's lips curled upwards as an agreement before she took the two golden keys from Michelle's hand.

With all the twelve keys gathered together, each shines with brilliance, emitting a gentle warmth. She then tosses all the twelve keys in the skies, as they gathered in a circle hovering above the two witches. Where the radiance shines even more, like the golden sun in the midnight sky.

* * *

At The Same Time Back Where Natsu and the Other's Are

* * *

A groan of a mix of relief and frustration erupts within the room.

"Finally," whines Natsu as he falls back down onto the comfortable bed, "We're done!" His eyes closed.

"Let's take a short break for now," says Erza crossing her arms as it rests beneath her chest.

"I agree," said Gray as he raised his right hand in the arm, closing his eyes at the same time as well.

As then a strong presence of magic increasing shakes the three mages' into awaken. As their nerves screaming in danger, with the heavy felt of gravity pushing them down. As then, a blinding light comes along, with each of their attention engulfed by the star.

* * *

Back At Where Lucy And Michelle

* * *

With the golden light radiance in the sky, Lucy's hair begins to levitate, with the golden light embracing it. Her dark chocolate eyes melt away into a shimmering light blue.

As for Michelle, her hair beings to hover as well, with her left eye drenched in crimson, while her right begins to change into dark green.

Lucy's left hand wrapped around Michelle's right, as they both begin to sing in unison, closing their eyes.

 **Ουράνια πνεύματα των δώδεκα χρυσών κλειδιών**

 **Δώστε μας τη δύναμη να σφραγίσουμε το κακό**

 **Άνοιξε, δώδεκα πύλες! Ζωδιακός κύκλος!**

 _(Heavenly spirits of the twelve golden keys_

 _Give us the strength to seal the evil_

 _Open, twelve gates! Zodiac!)_

As soon as the chant finishes, a brilliant light propels its way towards where the two witches are, follow by a ring bell.

And within the amidst, reveals twelve figures.

The first reveals an average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair, comparatively larger spokes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing his face, As well as another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears. His hazel eyes are covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. His outfit consist of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket, left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers are adorned by golden rings.

The second, reveals a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fishtail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist and a large bust. She has blue eyes and wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. She also bears a dark blue tattoo resembling the zodiac symbol of water rests under her collarbone.

The third, reveals a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white fluffy wool-like get up. She also has a brown satchel on her waist.

The fourth, reveals two separate entities, which are a form of a huge sea creatures resembling a fish with elongated bodies similar to eels. Their general look is vaguely reminiscent of koi fish. Both of these fish share similar traits, processing large, wide, open and round eyes with dark pupils sitting at their heads' sides, and massive mouths with light, thick lips full of squared teeth. A number of fins are also presented on their bodies, with a series of long, jagged ones crossing the whole length of their upper part, almost reaching up of their heads and a smaller, more squared fin located on the ends of their faces one side each. Their bodies are covered in lines crossing their whole length, with each line being flanked by a row of spots; more spots form a single, hinted semicircle above each eye. What distinguishes the two fish is the color: the one to the right from the portal is light and sports dark markings; the other one, on the contrary, has light markings covering its dark body. Both creatures bear the symbol associated with a symbol on their forehead, respectively dark and light in color.

The fifth, reveals a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. He also has a scorpion's tail that is like a large gun that has the word 'Antares' written on it. He wears no shirt but has a flower-shaped collar that is red and trimmed with folded around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept by his large belt that has a symbol on it. He also wears black shorts and has a bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs.

The sixth, reveals a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting in a horse costume. Aside from the costume, his attire consist of a green shirt with yellow trims follow by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. There is also a large bow fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver.

The seventh, reveals a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing her lower face is another cloth that bears a symbol tied around her head.

The eighth, reveals a beauty with a petite body taking the form of a maid, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron. She also has shackles around her wrist. Her appearance consists of short pink hair and blue eyes.

The ninth, reveals an extremely tall heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose features are highly reminiscent of a bull. His body is covered in black and white pattern and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns. He has dark eyes, and a flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His massive body is left bare, with only wearing swim briefs and a red, studded belt with a circular, thin golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper parts. He also wears simple dark boots and has a red belt circling his neck to which is a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages and wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt close by a simple buckle.

The tenth, reveals two individual, small twins with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts. One of the twin, that has a '^' shaped for a mouth wears a black one, while the other that has a 'v' shaped mouth wears orange shorts. The orange fellow has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist, and while the other one has the sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist.

The eleventh, reveals a tall humanoid who possesses many goat-like traits. His body is covered in short, brownish white, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee. And the back of his legs, which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backward and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of the head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his finger sport long and light colored nails, high reminiscent of claws. His eyes are covered away by a pair of black, mirror polished shaded.

The last, and final figure, the twelve reveals a man with black hair and braided in a red cornrow that ends in a shape that resembles a crab's pincers. He wears a blue striped shirt and black trousers with two aquamarine stripes on each side, also wearing boots in his feet. He also wears sunglasses with green lens and has six crab legs that appear from his back.

* * *

At The Same Time Back Where Natsu and the Other's Are

* * *

"What is this light?" Gray shouted, having his left arm covering his face.

Natsu sit up from the bed, having his right arm covering his eyes as he crawls forward towards the light. And when he did, his eyes peek through the cracks of his fingers. His eyes widen in surprise seeing two familiar blondes, surrounded by twelve unknown figures embraced by lights.

"Lucy?"

* * *

Back At Where Lucy And Michelle

* * *

"Her friends are in danger," Her voice echoes with confidence, reaching the ears of the twelves that circling before her.

One of the twelve parted their lips, but was soon cut off, by Michelle "You can bicker at us later." Michelle continues as her eyes open revealing her dim nature eyes. "Her friends are the priority for now."

The orange haired man, sigh in defeat before he looked at the rest of his teammate and did a quick nod.

"May the guidance of the stars lead your way," Lucy finishes as her eyes shimmered in crystal blue.

And with those words, all of the twelve bends their legs and jumped into the heavenly skies, separating their ways as their body engulfed into golden lights and race into the distance like a comet.

"Lucy?"

Upon hearing her name, the blonde turns around, and find herself staring at dragon boy, with his jacket missing, revealing his bare chest as the scaly scarf wrapped around his head.

"Boy?" Lucy's words spoke with softness in her voice, but also with great authority.

Her words soon travel to Natsu's ears as in his eyes, her blond hair grew longer as it touches the shadowed colored grass. As her blond hair covers her left eyes, but her right eyes reveal the crystal skies mesmerizing Natsu. She smiles.

As then came along Gray with still having his upper shirt missing and Erza wearing her same attire peeking out the window. Who also mesmerized by Lucy's sudden change but also Michelle's. Michelle has her hair growing longer as Lucy's, and her right eye dimmed in crimson and her left glowed in slight green like the fresh nature.

"What's with their stupid faces?" Michelle asked, arching an eyebrow at the stunned faces of the three mages staring at her as if she was something extraordinary.

Lucy chuckles at her question

* * *

 **Time: 8 hours and 50 minutes, and 20 seconds**


	8. Author's Note

Hey, Guys! This is Derby. I am just here giving you an update about the current situation that I am in. Especially since I have not been updating the stories so far and I believe that you guys have the right to know. If you guys don't want to read this, just skip to the end which contains information of what am I going to do next or steps I'm going to take.

To begin, my dearest friend has sadly passed away. I'm, very devastated by the news and have not been progressed really well. I feel like I have been living in a dreadful nightmare. Not only that, apparently I have developed Tachycardia, that even messes up even more of my life and school life. I did also suffer from depression as well. Life was hard on me. But I did get better as time goes on, slowly. But my depression and my tachycardia did not. I have thoughts of negatively most of the time, and due to school stress, it worsen my tachycardia.

Not only that, I felt like pieces of me is slowly crumbling. And before I knew I was in hospital for couple of weeks. And turns out I collapsed. And ever since that day, I felt truly empty and missed my dear friend, and my family was hurting. I don't know what to do at first. And that's when I remember the Fanfiction site. The Fanfiction website was first recommended by dearest friend, and she believes that it's like a first step for me to take interest and let people read my stories. She was also the one that give me the encouragement to write and the inspiration to write them. And when I lost her, I lost my interest to continue to write and uploading the stories.

So, overall I made a choice and I want you guys to either agree or disagree about it. I will not continue writing the current story that I have so far [The Magic Within and Irreplaceable love], rather I have not the courage to do so, since its the story that she and I worked on. And I'm gonna start anew, rather its a account or a story (Probably the stories), I hope you readers can wait for a few more weeks or months till I actually recover and maybe have the courage to write and move forward.

 **Thank you all for taking your time to read and supporting the stories.**

 **I'm really grateful to you all.**

 **Till next time….**


End file.
